Forum:Light Hawthorne
Welcome to Granite City! Now it is time to learn about you, I seem to have lost my files... Oh dear... OOC Information Timezone (If you don't know, look at the Timezone list we have): 'GMT+10 '''Activity (1-10) (1 being barely active, 10 being ''very active): '''9 IC Information '''Character Name (First and Last): '''Light Hawthorne '''Age (12-22): '''18 '''Element Choices (Look at the Element list we have): #Fire #Shadow #Water Family: 'Rachel (mother) Michael (father) '''Personality: ' Light is intelligent, brave and loyal, but his flaws are stubbornness and a quick temper. But he has a sensitive core and still misses the dog that he lost 3 years ago . He tends to get into fights, but will generally restrain himself unless the other guy throws the first punch. When his friends are getting bullied or harassed, Light rarely sits by, and often steps in to solve the problem himself. '''History: His mother was a rich woman. She always bought dresses that were expensive. Every night she used to go out and go to parties, there she met a man who introduced himself as Michael. He was magestic and honourable. Whenever he made a promise he always kept it. He was always respectful to her. They spent a couple of weeks together happy going from party to party. A few weeks later Michael disappeared leaving Rachel (mother) confused but as she had a strong character she kept going with her life, but still couldn't get over Micheal. A few months later she had Light, and she knew whose child he was--Michaels but by then she had married someone else, a kind man who knew that Rachel loved another man and yet accepted that fact although Rachel loved her husband the same way. A few months later after Adam Rachel got pregnant again with her husband. But a month later Light was being babysat and Rachel and her husband were drving back from a party when they had a car accident that killed her husband. She woke up in a hospital with news that the car crash had killed her husband and she had to have the baby taken away but also she was unable to have any more children in the future. She stayed in the hospital for a couple of weeks being allowed to keep Light with her. Light was a regular child in the past who maintained a cheerful disposition. As a child, he suffered from poor health, being afflicted with asthma and allergies to cats, and also having the ability to use flames but only he knew this. On his fifteenth birthday, he was running through the manor and came across his dead mother, dead because she was a mortal, and his now dead dog. He calls for help, but an unseen assailant grabbed Adam knocking him unconscious. Light was then sold, as he was a demigod, and on top of that a child of the big 3, and his kidnappers commented that he was "rare" and was worth more than two people. Someone bought him, and his new owners branded him, gave him the mark of a "noble beast" instead of selling him to slavery they decided to use him for a cult they were in, Light never found out what type of cult it was. He cried, saying that he's hurt and dirty and he wanted to go home. He was next seen chained in a cage while masked adults looked on, remarking about what a splendid evening they will have. Light sadly wonders why no one was there to help him. One of the masked adults then placed him on a table for his sacrifice and he was stabbed in the side, while other adults looked on gleefully, clapping. He woke up in Granite city, not knowing how he had gotten there, but by now he was sixteen, being in a coma for a year after his ordeal. After countless interrogations he finally shared that he could control fire, expecting the interrogaters to send him to asylum but instead they nodded, expecting this, and he was sent to live in the city he woke up in. Other Information Signature: TimeLord15 (talk) 05:50, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Level: Level one We'll get back with you shortly! ~Administrator Team Category:Claimed